kucyki_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Celestia
frame|CelestiaAlikorn , współwładczyni Królestwa Equestrii, starsza siostra Księżniczki Luny oraz ciotka Księżniczki Cadance i Księcia Blueblooda . Mentorka protagonistki serialu, Twiligth Sparkle . Mieszka i urzęduje w stolicy Equestrii, Canterlocie. OSOBOWOŚĆ Dobra księżniczka Księżniczka Celestia jest modelowym mężem stanu. Dba przede wszystkim o byt i bezpieczeństwo swojego kraju. Widząc niedolę kucyków, wyzwoliła je spod jarzma Discorda i wraz z siostrą przejęła stery władzy. Przywiązanie do królestwa było silniejsze nawet od litości nad zbuntowaną siostrą — gdy było to konieczne, posłała Lunę na księżyc, by obronić poddanych i przywrócić w krainie bezpieczeństwo. W odcinku Ślub w '' ''Canterlocie, w obliczu napaści podmieńców na Canterlot, księżniczka nie uchylała się od bezpośredniej konfrontacji z ich przywódczynią. Władczyni jest również doskonałą mentorką. Od pierwszych chwil, gdy zauważyła magiczny talent Twilight Sparkle, wzięła ją pod osobistą kuratelę. Nie była jednak wyłącznie jej nauczycielką, wykładającą wiedzę i podającą na tacy gotowe rozwiązania problemów. W serialu dostrzegamy, że Księżniczka Celestia raczej nakierowuje swoją podopieczną, pozostawiając jej szerokie pole manewru. Faktycznie, Twilight musi niejednokrotnie improwizować oraz sama szukać dróg do rozwiązywania różnych kłopotów, małych i dużych. Miłość do siostry thumb|220px|Być może tak Celestia i Luna wyglądały w młodości Księżniczka Celestia bardzo kocha swoją młodszą siostrę. Choć była zmuszona wygnać ją z krainy, czyniła to niechętnie i z konieczności obrony poddanych. Gdy jednak pojawiła się możliwość jej powrotu i wyzwolenia na nowo ukrytego w niej dobra, skorzystała z niej, posyłając Twiligth Sparkle. Po powrocie, Luna na powrót otrzymała część przywilejów i obowiązków — pilnowanie bezpieczeństwa w trakcie nocy, dbałość o sny poddanych. Łagodność i poczucie humoru Księżniczka Celestia w serialu pokazuje się jako władca dobrotliwy i łagodny. Nie wybucha gniewem, ani w odcinku Lekcja zerowa, ani w epizodzie Ptaszek na uwięzi. Okazuje zdenerwowanie dopiero, gdy musi zmierzyć się z istotnym zagrożeniem dla królestwa — przy ataku podmieńców bądź też podczas rozmowy z uwolnionym Discordem. Przeważnie jest spokojna i wyrozumiała. Nie stroni od żartów i psot — jest szczęśliwa, że Mane 6 poprzez swoje wybryki ubarwiły Galę Grand Galopu, przeważnie nudną i drętwą. Znamienna jest również scenka z odcinka Ptaszek na uwięzi — podczas przyjęcia w Cukrowym Kąciku, Księżniczka Celestia wykorzystała przesadną służalczość gospodarzy cukierni, objawiającą się nieustannym dolewaniem herbaty. Widząc niezwykłą gorliwość pani i pana Cake w licytowaniu się na uzupełnianie filiżanki księżniczki, Celestia postanowiła to wykorzystać — zamiast napić się, tylko udawała, że siorbie herbatę. Przewrażliwiony pan Cake nie zauważył jednak tego faktu, i dolał herbatę do pełnego naczynia, rozlewając ją po stole. Zabawną sytuację przywódczyni skwitowała krótkim: Mam cię! Słabostki Słoneczna księżniczka, choć długowieczna i otoczona powszechną czcią, nie jest pozbawiona wad. Znana jest słabość Celestii do ciast — zdjęcie objadającej się władczyni trafiło do jednego z numerów szkolnej gazetki w Ponyville w sekcji Gabby Gums, prowadzonej przez Znaczkową Ligę ( w której nie było jeszcze wtedy Babs Seed ). WYGLĄD Księżniczka Celestia jest największym kucykiem w Equestrii. Posiada też najdłuższy róg wśród jednorożców i największe skrzydła wśród pegazów. Księżniczka nosi złote: koronę, naszyjnik i buty. Jej grzywa faluje dzięki magii. UMIEJĘTNOŚCI Księżniczce Celestii z pewnością nie można odmówić wielkiej siły magicznej. Magiczna poświata Celestii ma złocistą barwę. Zanim pojawiła się szóstka przyjaciółek z Twilight Sparkle na czele, to Celestia, wraz z młodszą siostrą, dzierżyła moc Klejnotów Harmonii. Razem władczynie pokonały Discorda iSombrę. Księżniczka uległa dopiero Chrysalis (ale tylko dlatego, że antagonistka odżywiała się nadzwyczaj silną miłością Shining Armora, która dała jej nadnaturalną, magiczną moc). Innym dowodem na magiczną siłę jest zdolność poruszania ciałami niebieskimi — słońcem i księżycem. Poprzez ich wprawne administrowanie, Celestia wprowadza do krainy ład i harmonię. Celestia umie również opanowywać cudzą magię — przykładami może być m.in.: silne zaklęcie ochronne użyte na komnatę kryjącą Klejnoty Harmonii czy też same Klejnoty, silny czar znoszący klątwę Want it — Need it (z odcinka Lekcja zerowa) czy opanowanie niekontrolowanej erupcji siły magicznej Twilight Sparkle (epizod Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi). Księżniczka Celestia dysponuje również bardzo tajemniczym, zdeprawowanym sortem magii, podobnym do używanej przez Króla Sombrę (Kryształowe Królestwo). ZABAWKI Postać Księżniczki Celestii stała się inspiracją dla rozlicznych zabawek, a jej wizerunek pojawia się dość często na produktach związanych z serialem. Ukazała się w Royal Castle Friends, a także w zestawach z Księżniczką Luną. Do sprzedaży trafiła również interaktywna, mówiąca figurka Celestii. WYSTĘPOWANIE Legenda: P- postać pojawia się w centrum ekranu T- postać pojawia się w tle O- postać nie występuje, ale jest wspomniana N- postać nie występuje ani nie jest wspominana Sezon pierwszy Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Współwładczynie Equestrii Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska